Aunque llueva o truene
by Card Captor CRISTAL7
Summary: Haruhi estaba asustada. Ella sabía desde ayer que ese día llovería, y fue por eso que avisó de antemano a los miembros del Host Club que ese día no iba a ir a clases ni a las actividades que le siguieran luego. Puso como excusa que le dolía la cabeza. Tamaki, sin embargo, no se dejó engañar. CONTIENE LEMON


Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.

 **Aunque llueva o truene**

 **Card Captor CRISTAL7 (CCC7)**

" _Y en la región local podemos ver claramente que una fuerte tormenta se desatará a partir de mañana, por lo que pedimos a los televidentes que tomen los recaudos necesarios"_...

Haruhi escuchó alarmada las noticias mientras terminaba de tender su ropa. Menos mal que se le dio por lavar ese día, y no dejarlo para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más le inquietaba. Mañana había escuela, y sin mencionar las actividades en el Host Club. Tenía que encontrar alguna excusa para faltar. Ella odiaba saltarse las clases, pero cuando se trataba de tormentas… No le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

Temprano al día siguiente, telefoneó a Kyouya para decirle que había amanecido con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y que se quedaría en su casa a reposar durante todo el día.

Kyouya no comprendió por qué le parecía que Haruhi estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejó pasar.

Cuando se reunieron los miembros del Host Club para almorzar, Tamaki notó enseguida la ausencia de Haruhi. Hikaru y Kaoru le dijeron que no la vieron en clase. Kyouya fue el encargado de informar a todos de lo que ella le había dicho por teléfono en la mañana.

Estaban saliendo de la cafetería todos, y cuando los gemelos acababan de sugerir de ir a llevarle las tareas a su casa, fue en ese momento que se escuchó un terrible trueno. Tamaki se detuvo y asustado llevó al instante su mirada hacia el cielo que se veía a través de un gran ventanal. Nubes casi negras, anunciando que una gran tormenta se avecinaba. Todos se estaban yendo a sus respectivas clases, cuando Kyouya volteó a ver porqué Tamaki se había detenido. Sin apartar la vista del cristal, el rubio a Kyouya le dijo que diera un anuncio de que el club, por ese día, estaría cerrado, y le dio la tarde libre a todos los miembros. Todos llegaron a escuchar éstas palabras. Hikaru comprendió. Los demás sólo dejaron a Tamaki bien claro que más le valía apresurarse. Kyouya nada objetó, pero se acercó a su amigo para dejarle en su mano un pequeño objeto metálico, y lo instó a que se fuera de una vez.

Fue así que el rey mandó al diablo las actividades del club.

Haruhi temblaba bajo el kotatsu. Ya no era como cuando niña podía ocultar todo su cuerpo debajo, tenía que ponerse en posición fetal para poder cubrirse por completo. Lágrimas se le escapaban. Su mente rogaba de que todo pasara pronto. Su corazón llamaba a una persona en particular. Esa persona fue la que acudió a su mudo llamado.

Así la encontró Tamaki, al abrir la puerta con la llave que su mejor amigo le había proporcionado. La llamó desesperado, y ella asomó un poco su rostro, no creyendo que fuera verdad aquello: Su sempai estaba allí y él se sentó a su lado. Ante otro trueno, ella salió del todo de su escondite rápidamente y lo abrazó, como aquella vez, cuando fueron todos a la playa. Tamaki la envolvió entre sus brazos, dándole a entender sin palabras que él estaba allí para ella, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, aspirando el aroma de su cabello. Haruhi se sintió protegida, cobijada así en su pecho. Se quedaron así por varios minutos. La respiración de ella se iba haciendo más lenta. Entonces levantó la vista, separándose apenas un poco de él, para mirarlo. Él bajó la mirada, para encontrar sus grandes ojos marrones, ambos con un rastro seco de lágrimas. Una mano se apoyó en su rostro, le apartó el flequillo, cerró los ojos y le besó la frente. Haruhi también los cerró ante aquel contacto.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, le susurró que lo amaba. Tamaki abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa que fue escuchar aquello. Otro trueno se escuchó, pero ninguno le hizo caso. Estaban demasiado concentrados mirándose el uno al otro. Ella veía su reflejo en esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban. Las manos del rubio tomaron el rostro de Haruhi. Sus pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas lenta y suavemente, con una ternura infinita. Le dio las gracias por pronunciar lo que él tanto había esperado, lo que él quiso decir tantas veces, pero que no sabía cómo. Y allí estaba ella, provocando en él una alegría inmensa con dos simples palabras.

Y la besó. Suave, conteniéndose a duras penas de la sensación excitante que fue sentir los labios de Haruhi por primera vez con los suyos. Y ella respondió. El miedo que antes había tenido se transformó en una mezcla de curiosidad y desesperación ante lo desconocido que estaba por afrontar junto a Tamaki. Una mano fue a dar en la nuca del rubio, tomándolo de los cabellos, otra fue a su espalda, sintiendo, sobre la ropa, lo fuerte que era.

Él apartó una de las manos que estaban en el rostro de la castaña, y la llevó directo hacia la cintura, y la empujó desde ahí para acercarla todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo.

La ropa les resultó estorbosa, y no tardaron de quitársela. Haruhi recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo del atractivo y fuerte heredero de la familia Suoh. Tamaki quedó embelesado ante la visión de una pequeña pero bella diosa, algo cohibida por los nervios de ser observada en ese estado por un hombre, por primera vez.

Es que aquella tarde, sería la primera vez de ambos, la primera vez en muchos sentidos. Primera vez en confiar, primera vez en saciar sus almas vacías, primera vez en amar.

Se estimularon el uno al otro, arrancándose gemidos inaudibles para el resto del mundo, pero lo suficientemente altos para que ambos se escucharan. Se saborearon, se acariciaron, se disfrutaron, y luego fue el momento de la verdad.

Ella debajo de él, mirándose a los ojos. Él atento, entrando poco a poco, intentando que fuera lo menos doloroso posible. Sintió su miembro llegar al límite entre la Fujioka niña y la Fujioka mujer. La miró, ella asintió, y él siguió adelante hasta enterrarse por completo dentro de ella. Haruhi gritó sin poder evitarlo. Tamaki unió sus labios con los de ella, para acallar el sonido producido por el dolor. Se mantuvo quieto a duras penas. Ella era muy estrecha y caliente. Cuando la sintió moverse, muy lentamente comenzó él también a hacerlo. Lo lento pasó a ser cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más duro, pero ellos no dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento. Él quería grabarse en la memoria la expresión de excitación y felicidad de ella. Ella quería conservar el recuerdo de esos ojos mirándola con amor y pasión absoluta.

Haruhi sintió que algo estaba gestándose en su interior, como un calor interno que la empujaba a acompañar en sus movimientos a su amado, para hacer que la unión fuese aún más rápida y profunda. Tamaki le avisó que pronto él llegaría a la culminación, y ella le pidió que lo hiciera dentro suyo, pues quería sentir todo de él, sin perderse de ninguna sensación.

Y ambos terminaron a la vez, en un aullido de alivio y placer.

Se taparon con la manta con la que Haruhi estaba cubierta hasta antes de que Tamaki llegara, y descansaron el resto de la noche. La lluvia se había ido. Ya no había distancias. Las cartas sobre la mesa, y ambos resultaron vencedores en la partida.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado la historia.**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de hacer, aunque sea, una historia sonre Ouran, me encanta la pareja de Tamaki y haruhi ^^**

 **Dejen comentarios. Saludos!**


End file.
